Lincoln County, Kansas
Lincoln County (standard abbreviation: LC) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,241. The largest city and county seat is Lincoln Center. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1990, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.85%) is land and (or 0.15%) is water. Adjacent counties * Mitchell County (north) * Ottawa County (east) * Saline County (southeast) * Ellsworth County (south) * Russell County (west) * Osborne County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,578 people, 1,529 households, and 1,039 families residing in the county. The population density was 5 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,853 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.30% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.25% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. 1.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,529 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 6.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 22.90% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 23.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,893, and the median income for a family was $36,538. Males had a median income of $24,681 versus $20,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,788. About 7.30% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.70% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Lincoln Center, 1,270 (county seat) * Sylvan Grove, 301 * Beverly, 193 * Barnard, 119 Townships Lincoln County is divided into twenty townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Beaver || 05075 || || 454 || 5 (13) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Cedron || 11500 || || 47 || 1 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Colorado || 15000 || || 340 || 4 (9) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Elkhorn || 20375 || || 927 || 10 (26) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Franklin || 24425 || || 80 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Golden Belt || 26800 || || 67 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Grant || 27750 || || 91 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Hanover || 29850 || || 43 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Highland || 31950 || || 65 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.64% || |- | Indiana || 34025 || || 206 || 2 (6) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Logan || 41925 || || 67 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.33% || |- | Madison || 44100 || || 96 || 1 (3) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.35% || |- | Marion || 44725 || || 103 || 1 (3) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Orange || 52950 || || 68 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Pleasant || 56275 || || 482 || 5 (13) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Salt Creek || 62800 || || 61 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Scott || 63525 || || 158 || 2 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Valley || 72900 || || 69 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.26% || |- | Vesper || 73650 || || 103 || 1 (3) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |} Education Map of Lincoln County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Lincoln USD 298 * Sylvan Grove USD 299 Colleges ;Historical * Kansas Christian College closed See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lincoln County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Lincoln County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Local history and genealogy * Lincoln County KSGenWeb ;Maps * Lincoln County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Lincoln County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867